A gentle wind blows
by jichulets
Summary: A gentle wind blows...as if it's cradling the two of us. TezukaxOC, songfic.


Title: A gentle wind blows

Summary: a gentle wind blows…as if it's cradling the two of us. TezukaxOC.

Disclaimer: Must I, really? Well, here goes. I don't own prince of tennis, nor the song.

_**You'd probably laugh  
if I told you how I feel.**_

_**My noisy heart is trembling  
as I search for a response.  
**_

"Ohayou, Umi-san." Tezuka Kunimitsu greeted his classmate of three years, Hinamori Umi, the only student to ever come to school before him.

"Ah, ohayou, Tezuka-san. Early as usual." She gave him a smile, a smile he has memorized by now.

"But never as early as you." He replied, expression not changing.

"Ah, that's right." She replied then looked out of the window.

"May I ask you a question, Umi-san?"

"You already did, but you may ask another one." She said, smiling again.

"Why do you come to school so early?" Umi propped her head on her arms.

"Because it's so much more peaceful in the morning. I want to avoid the hustle and bustle of students who arrive just before class starts. And also because of someone." She grinned.

"Someone?" Whatever he may be feeling, his face betrayed nothing.

"Yes. There's someoneI like and I'm free to think about him without distraction here." She turned her head away from him and continued to look out the window dreamily. He looked at her for a while, then just closed his eyes and gave a sigh.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**It's just, I want to laugh with you.  
It's just, I want to be spending time with you.**_

"Mou, Syuu, don't be silly." She laughed at something Fuji Syuusuke just said. He chuckled lightly.

"Are Umi-senpai and Fuji-senpai dating?" Momoshiro Takeshi asked his fellow teammate and Fuji's classmate, Kikumaru Eiji.

"Ah, I don't think so. I think they are just good friends. But they do look nice together, ne?" Eiji replied. Momo nodded in approval.

"You shouldn't be chatting during practice. Momoshiro, Kikumaru, Fuji, 10 laps now!" Tezuka's voice rang clear from behind them.

"Ah, hai!" Momoshiro and Eiji said. Fuji merely smiled at Tezuka and complied with his command. As he passed the stoic captain, he whispered "jealous?"Tezuka glared at him. Umi got back to her managerial work and Tezuka just stared at her, longing obvious in his eyes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**  
I always want to be by your side.**_

"Tezuka-san." Umi's voice came from behind him, and he turned around.

"Umi-san." He doesn't know what to say. What does one say when he is leaving behind the girl he loves and that girl doesn't know what he feels?

"So, Germany, huh? Will you be alright there?" She said with a small smile.

"I think so." He feels a lump on his throat as he looks at her in earnest, as if trying to say that he won't be alright without her.

"Well then, good luck. Do take care of yourself, ne?" She extended her hands and he shook them, trying to hide his disappointment in her formality.

"Ah." She started to walk away, but then suddenly turned back.

"Tezuka-san?" Tezuka can't help but hope for something.

"Hai, Umi-san?"

"I'll miss you." She said softly.

"I'll…miss you too, Umi."

_**Words just cannot express  
just how much I feel about you  
Within my heart, softly, like a spot of sunshine  
a gentle wind blows.  
**_

At that moment she ran towards him and threw her arms around him. He buried his head in her hair and held her close, knowing her heart, and trying to show her his.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**It's just, there's nothing I can do.  
It's just, no matter what, I miss you.  
I've always been waiting for you.**_

"Umi, why are you crying?" Fuji rushed to Umi's side, the latter hastily wiping tears.

"It's nothing." She said, turning away from him.

"Don't take me for a fool. Does somebody cry because of nothing? What's the matter?" He said seriously, turning her face towards him.

"I just…I'm just missing Kunimitsu. I miss him so much. I know that there's nothing I can do, but I can't help it. It's silly, I know. He will come back. But each day is just so slow. I want to see him again." Her tears came again uncontrollably. Fuji just held her, knowing that these kinds of emotions can't be soothed with mere words.

-~-~-~-~-~_

Tezuka sat by his bed, feeling tired after the day's work. He looked at the picture at his bedside, one with Umi and him, hastily taken before he left for Germany. He brushed his fingers lightly on her smiling face, trying to remember her warmth, trying not to miss her too much.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**You don't have to say a word.  
Just by the two of us being like this  
within my heart, softly, like a spot of sunshine  
a gentle wind blows.**_

"I'm home, Umi." Umi's bag fell on the ground with a loud thud. Her hand went to cover her mouth, which was wide open with shock.

"Ku…Kunimitsu?" She managed to get out.

"Yes, Umi. It's me." He gave her a small smile, something that only she got to see. She approached him slowly, her hands reaching up to his face, as if reassuring herself that he isn't just a vision. Tezuka held her hands and kissed her palms.

"I missed you." He said softly. At that point she was overcome with tears and he wrapped his arms around her. Slowly but surely, their lips met, and there was no more need for words.

"_I love you."_

_**As if it's cradling the two of us.**_

**Fin**

A/N: Did it make sense at all? Haha. This is the result of being emo. Lol. Try listening to the song while reading it. The song is 'Futari' by Echizen Ryoma. Please review everyone! Thank you!


End file.
